1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device used in an image forming apparatus with, for example, an electrophotographic method, and to an image forming apparatus and a fixing method. More specifically, the fixing device includes a belt member that is rotatable.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier or a printer usually includes a fixing device which fuses and fixes a resin component of the toner transferred on a recording medium, by applying heat and pressure (nip pressure) simultaneously.